Attention Fluff
by Lady of the frozen black flame
Summary: Don wants Danny's attention, in fact desperate for his attention.


**A/N****: Hello! Well if you are wondering why I put 'fluff' next to the title it's because I am making two fics, one**** fuzzy and warm ( this one) and one suitable for mature audience (there is bondage) and is slightly darker... SM, kind of thing. Ok, well enjoy ****the fluff.**

Give me your attention.

Stop looking at the scenery and give me some attention.

They are driving in the squad car to the crime scene, Don was conveniently having lunch at the same place Danny was, and no they weren't having lunch together. How's that you ask, simple, Danny hasn't been giving him the time of day lately, and it was getting on Don's nerves.

"Hey Danno, wanna play hoops this Saturday?" Don's voice was casual but inside he was practically begging.

"Sorry, I can't, I made plans." Danny said, still looking at the window.

Damn, he didn't even look at me, what the hell made him into such an icicle, it wasn't something I did, well pretty sure anyways.

Before Don could muster up the courage to say something, they arrived at the crime scene.

Damn, damn double damn.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny went straight to Lindsay, and since _no one_ was looking he gave her a kiss, well that is just great. Give the girlfriend, of who you have known for less than a month, hugs and kisses but not even a, how are you, for your best friend of seven years.

Lindsay wasn't the only one Don was jealous of; it was everyone that Danny gave attention to.

Trying to focus on his job, he looked at the scene. It was an apartment, there was a lady sprawled on the bed, blood everywhere but it didn't look like she had any wounds to show where the blood was coming from... and here comes Lindsay...

"Hey Flack," Lindsay said with a smile. Damn cheerful cowgirl. I would also be that happy if Danny gave me _that _sort of attention, heck I would be that happy if he gives me _any_ attention.

"Is something wrong?" Lindsay asked when Don didn't answer her.

Yes, yes, something is wrong, you are stealing all of Danny's attention from me, now go away!

"No there isn't anything wrong with me... just tired." Don grumbled.

Lindsay smiled, sympathetically, "I know all about it, Danny has been wearing me out." As soon as she said that she covered her mouth with her hand, with a look of horror etched on her face, which has turned bright red.

Don just stared; he did not want to know what they did in their spare time.

There was an awkward pause.

"Well I better get going, you know evidence an' all..." Lindsay said already moving towards the crime scene.

"Yeah..." Don said moving out of the apartment hoping to get some words down on paper from the neighbours.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank god for Saturdays, well maybe not, now there wasn't even his job to keep Danny off his mind. Oh this was sad, a Saturday night, and Don has nothing better to do than think about Danny, drinking a bottle of whiskey, sitting on the bar stool, fiddling with his phone. He tried to walk away but found he couldn't.

The waitress looked at him worriedly, he must've looked like hell, for the waitress of a bar, too look at him like that.

The man behind the bar said something, but it was a string of words, that didn't make sense. Who cares anyway.

The bartender tries to make a grab for Don's phone, but Don didn't allow it, saying some ridiculous something in slur.

Then the bartender snatched it out of his hand and pressed one on speed dial, it was logic, if the man had speed dial, then number one should always receive the person, a simple code the barkeep lived by.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don was furious, how dare there be no more liquor him, how dare they!

"Don?"

He spun around, oh lord it was Danny!

"Danny, ol' chap how are you?"

Danny sighed. "Fine, now lets get you home."

"No, I do not want to go back to the palace! For which my sorrows will consume me! I would prefer it if you tell the liquor person to hand over said liquor or I'll duel him for it." Don said waving the 'sword' in the air.

Danny turned red. "Come on Don, I'll walk you."

Don immediately flung his arm around Danny, and they begin to walk.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Danny and Don came home, Danny washed his face for him, and did all the things he should to get Don to bed, but what Danny didn't know was Don crept out of bed, opening his door a smidge to look at Danny.

Don saw Danny reaching for his phone and dialling.

"Hey Montana." Great, he is calling the cowgirl.

"Yeah Don is fine, but I should stay with him in case something happens, ok?" Danny is staying! Hurray!

"Thanks Lindsay, you must be tired, I'll see you at work, tomorrow, bye." Good, they hung up.

Don feeling mighty courageous went up to Danny.

"You know you never give me any attention..."

"What? Don, I give you heaps of attention, now go back to bed."

"No, you don't, I know I'm drunk, but- but that's the reason why I am drunk."

"Don, go to bed before you'll say something you regret, cause I will use it against you in the morning." Danny said with a smile.

Don just moved to sit next to Danny on the couch.

"Danny please, listen to me! You and me have been buds for lots of them day things... and when _cowgirl _came to town, you abandoned me, you barely see me anymore an- and – and I miss you, and it's only right now I realise that I like you more than like you as a friend and I am so confused about what this means... but whatever, just pay attention to me, d-don't go off with Montana and make babies, stay with me.. p-please, please..." Don by now was at the very end of his line, whatever Danny says or does, would make 'em or leave them socially awkward.

Danny is silenced just thinking...

Don got up but Danny grabbed his hand and said, "If you still feel like this in the morning we will talk," then Danny got up and stroked the back of his fingers on Don's cheek, in a soothing motion, "but right now, I don't know if you mean it or if it's just talk, ok?"

Don leaned in the touch. "Mmmkay."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don woke up with a hell of a headache. Damn, he couldn't remember what he did last night, whatever he did; he knew it must've been quite a night cause his hangover felt like the size of Mount Krakatoa.

Don stepped into the living room to see his TV still on and Danny sleeping there. Now it comes back to him, the speech... god he will never hear the end of it... well if Danny will give him the notice he wants.

Looking at Danny he feels all warm and jittery inside... right... he also liked him more than a friend now... it's not as weird as he always thought it would be, it just feels kind of natural.

Don switches off the TV and makes coffee for two. The poor guy must've stayed awake for the whole night and most of the early morning.

Don just stood behind the counter of the kitchen, just thinking.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don knew when Danny woke up, he heard the footsteps, Don heard as he dialled some numbers, probably the Lab, to say he would be late.

Don just went to Danny and took his phone away.

"Morning,"

"Hey, okay, I know I said we would talk, and we will I swear, but I have to get to the lab-" Danny says going to the bathroom.

"No, you are staying with me today... I already called you in sick."

"Oh," Danny says coming back from the bathroom.

"Look, hears your coffee... it might be cold, but lets talk." Don said desperate for it.

Danny took a sip. "Do you remember what you said last night?"

"Yeah."

"All of it."

"Yeah..." Don said blushing.

"Do you mean it?"

"Yeah."

"Then that is all there is to it. Don, next time when you decide to give me coffee, remember the milk, I hate cream. Now I need to catch Lindsay before her shift starts to break it off... God I hope she's not a yeller."

Don stood there just unable to form words... his mind just can't comprehend what Danny said. Well... something about milk with his coffee and Lindsay... breaking it off. Breaking it off with Lindsay! Breaking it off with Lindsay! Halleluiah!!!!

As Danny was walking out the door, Don walked over to him, pulled him by the shirt and kissed him, and boy there were fire works.

Danny's hands were on Don's neck playing with his hair there and at the same time Danny pulling Don closer in... and god, was Danny talented with his tongue, makes him wonder what else his tongue is good, at... Don backs them up to the door and keeps kissing him.

Don has no doubt now that he had Danny's attention; it felt great to have it back and now he has it forever.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**D?D**

**D?D**

**A/N****: Is there too much cheese and fluff? ****Especially at the end...**** I didn't know how to end it properly so any suggestions on the ending? I would be grateful. I****f you thought this was too sappy, then I am sorry, but please tell me what's wrong... Review please?**


End file.
